Effet Papillon
by Shadow Spark 3110
Summary: Fic courte, en deux chapitres, faisant suite à l'épisode 16 de la saison 2. Red a pris la fuite après avoir mis Liz en garde contre les risques d'une implication trop importante dans la vie de quelqu'un. Elle a eu Tom au téléphone. Elle finit par retourner auprès de Red afin d'en savoir plus mais surtout pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose à son tour.
1. Chapter 1

**Effet papillon**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Cette fanfiction est basée sur l'univers de la série créée par Jon Bokenkamp.

**Résumé :** Fic faisant suite à l'épisode 16 de la saison 2. Red a pris la fuite après avoir mis Liz en garde contre les risques d'une implication trop importante dans la vie de quelqu'un. Elle a eu Tom au téléphone. Elle fini par retourner auprès de Red afin d'en savoir plus mais surtout pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose à son tour.

_ Que la lecture vous soit agréable !_

**CHAP 1**

En cette fin de journée, Red et Dembe faisaient une partie d'échecs. Comme souvent, ils occupaient une luxueuse maison en l'absence de son propriétaire.

— Dure journée n'est-ce pas ?

— Étrangement, je gère mieux les choses quand je suis en première ligne, _répondit Red concentré sur la partie._

— L'habitude sans doute. Tu as enfin parlé à Liz, j'en suis content, Raymond.

— Parler est un bien grand mot mon ami, je me suis contenté de partager mon expérience avec elle, _répondit-il en déplaçant sa tour._

— C'est fou comme tu peux être réservé quand il s'agit de votre relation.

— Question de survie.

— La sienne ou la tienne ?

Le criminel lui jeta un regard perçant auquel Dembe répondit par un léger rire.

— Quoiqu'il en soit ce que tu as fais avec Tom, c'était...

— Disons qu'il n'y a vraiment que très peu de choses que je ne ferais pas pour elle.

— Bon sang, Ray, combien de temps vas-tu continuer à... _commença Dembe interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone._

Red et lui échangèrent un regard puis il décrocha, cela ne dura que quelques secondes.

-*/-*/-*/ -*/-*/-*/

\- Dembe ? C'est Elizabeth Keen, il est auprès de vous ?

\- Oui, vous voulez que je vous le passe ?

\- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je suis en chemin. 15 minutes.

\- Bien, je l'en informe.

\- Merci.

-*/-*/-*/ -*/-*/-*/

Au regard que lui avait lancé son compagnon, Red avait compris de qui il s'agissait.

— Elle arrive ici.

— Que veux-tu, quand on parle du loup... Elle ne t'a rien dit d'autre ?

— Non, simplement qu'elle voulait te voir. Elle semblait... déterminée.

Red sourit à cette remarque.

— Ça, c'est sa nature. Il semblerait que je sois amené à lui parler tout compte fait. Je me disais bien qu'elle n'avait pas suffisamment réagi à mes propos tout à l'heure.

**EK-RR-EK-RR+TBL+EK-RR-EK-RR**

Dix minutes plus tard une voiture arrivait. Dembe accueillit Elizabeth et la conduisit auprès de Reddington dans le salon.

— Lizzie...

— Nous devons parler.

Elle jeta un regard à Dembe avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Red.

— C'est personnel, _ajouta-t-elle._

— Dembe, laisse-nous s'il te plaît.

— Je serai dans la cuisine.

Red acquiesça et Dembe quitta le salon.

— Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

— Non, je suis venue vous dire certaines choses.

— Fort bien, permettez que je me serve avant d'entamer les hostilités.

— Les hostilités ?

Il s'expliqua tout en se servant un verre de whisky.

— Nous nous sommes quittés il y a moins de deux heures et...

— Et vous avez fuit la discussion comme vous le faites toujours quand les choses deviennent trop personnelles.

— Bien, je crois qu'un double sera plus approprié à la situation, vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez rien ?

Liz soupira.

— Vous êtes capable d'être sérieux deux minutes ?

— Vous savez bien que oui, _répondit-il en prenant place à ses côtés sur la banquette. _Vous avez appris pour Cooper n'est-ce pas ?

— Vous étiez au courant, évidemment.

— Évidemment, _répéta-t-il._

— Depuis combien de temps ?

— Sans doute avant Cooper lui-même.

— C'est..

— Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, me tenir informé c'est mon métier Lizzie.

— Comment le pourrais-je.

— Harold est un homme bien, je sais que vous vous soucier de lui.

— Il s'est parjuré alors qu'il m'avait mis en garde.

— Il n'est pas le seul que vous n'ayez pas écouté.

— Je l'ai déçu et il m'a aidé malgré tout alors qu'il a bien d'autres problèmes à gérer. Quand je l'ai vu aujourd'hui, il m'a dit, qu'il avait simplement peur que je me perde dans tout cela.

— Ce n'est pas arrivé et cela n'arrivera pas.

— Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ?

— Parce que je vous connais. Parce que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Lizzie, une femme courageuse, intelligente et loyale. Vous vous sentiez blessée, en danger, vous deviez agir. Vous avez fait ce qui vous paraissait être le mieux dans ces circonstances et je dois bien avouer que votre choix s'est avéré bien plus profitable que je ne l'avais imaginé.

— Vous auriez vu ce juge, je lui ai parlé franchement, je me suis expliquée, je lui ai dit la vérité et il m'a rit au nez. Il n'y croyait pas. Qui irait inventer une histoire pareille ?! Si vous aviez pu voir sa tête quand il a pris conscience, en voyant Tom, que je n'avais pas menti...

— Je l'imagine.

— Merci Red.

— Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

— Je pense que si, au contraire. Vous savez, après votre départ tout à l'heure... j'ai eu Tom au téléphone.

— Ah.

— Nous avons un peu parlé, mis les choses au clair. Nous sommes quitte à présent.

— Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose, _dit-il l'air sincère._

— Oui... Rah vous voyez vous l'avez encore fait !

— Fait quoi ?! _s'offusqua-t-il._

— Ah ne faites pas l'innocent. Vous avez encore détourné la conversation. Je suis venue pour parler de vous, de nous et je ne me retrouve qu'à parler de moi !

— Certes, mais on ne peut rentrer ainsi dans le vif du sujet. Ne dis t-on pas que tout bon rapport nécessite des préliminaires ?

— L'humour à présent... vous avez donc si peur de moi, de ce que vous pourriez dire ?

— Être franc, montrer ses émotions, c'est dangereux.

— Dans le monde dans lequel vous évoluez, je peux le comprendre mais face à moi ?

— Face à vous aussi, Lizzie. Je dirais même surtout face à vous, cela me rend...

— vulnérable.

— Vous voyez, je n'ai pas besoin de dire les choses vous les comprenez toute seule.

— Occulter la réalité, ça ne marche qu'un temps vous me l'avez dit vous même.

— C'est vrai mais si je ne le fais pas alors je ne peux plus être celui que je suis censé être.

— Vous savez, j'ai pensé un temps qu'il me serait plus facile de ne voir en vous que le criminel mais... je sais que d'une certaine façon ce n'est qu'une façade. Saurais-je un jour ce qui nous a conduit jusqu'ici ? Quelle est la raison de votre culpabilité à mon égard ?

— Je le pense oui.

— Est-ce ce qui vous fait peur ?

— Non, dès le moment où je me suis rendu au FBI, j'ai su que ce jour là viendrait.

— Alors quoi ? Avez-vous peur que je me détourne de vous une fois que je connaîtrai la vérité ?

— Ce sera à vous d'en décider et je vous laisserai libre de choisir. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que vous en souffriez et que je me retrouve... impuissant face à cette souffrance.

— Pourquoi ne pas me dire la vérité maintenant alors ?

— Ce n'est pas encore le moment.

— Pourquoi Red ?

— C'est trop dangereux.

— Il est clair que ma vie est une véritable promenade de santé depuis notre rencontre !

— Vous saurez Lizzie mais il y a encore quelques petits détails que je dois régler avant cela.

— Des petits détails ? Des petits détails ?! _répéta-t-elle consternée._

Elle s'était levée d'un bond et marchait de long en large devant la table basse du salon.

— Qu'attendez-vous, que me cachez vous ?! Comment puis-je continuer à faire abstraction de toutes ces questions... Cette culpabilité que vous avez évoquée émane-t-elle d'un fait passé ou à venir ? Est-il question de rédemption ou de vengeance ? Pourquoi m'avoir choisie ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi avec la task force. Le fulcrum ? Je vous ai dit que je l'avais et vous êtes toujours là, pourquoi ?! Suis-je liée à la personne qui vous a mené là où vous en êtes aujourd'hui ? Comptez-vous m'utiliser contre elle ? M'avez-vous maintenue dans une illusion dans le seul but de vous servir de moi le moment venu ?

Tout était sorti d'un coup. A présent, elle le regardait fixement, attendant des réponses. Il se leva à son tour et lui fit face. Il parla calmement pour tenter de l'apaiser.

— Lizzie, vraiment je... Je partage votre frustration croyez-moi. C'est tout aussi perturbant pour moi. Vous essayez de me comprendre, vous vous attachez à moi, vous m'avez sauvé la vie alors que vous ne savez rien... Vous croyez que je ne sais pas qu'à plus le temps passe, à plus les choses seront difficiles à dire et à accepter ?

Elle lui tourna le dos puis reprit la parole toute fureur l'ayant quittée et laissant place à présent à de la lassitude.

— En parlant à ce juge j'ai remarqué que je n'avais aucune véritable emprise sur ma propre vie, et ne pas savoir la raison de tout cela, me fait me sentir impuissante, rendez-vous compte Red, je suis profileuse mais tout ce qui concerne ma propre vie demeure un mystère.

— Je ne vois qu'une femme remarquable qui, malgré cette situation déroutante, continue d'avancer.

— Nombreux s'accorderaient à dire que cela n'est pas du courage mais plutôt de la folie.

Dembe choisit ce moment pour réapparaître. Red savait de quoi il retournait, remercia tacitement son frère d'arme de son intervention avant de s'approcher de Liz qui était debout face à la grande baie vitré qui donnait sur le jardin plongée dans la nuit à présent. Il posa une main sur son épaule l'invitant à se retourner pour lui faire face.

— J'aimerais que vous sachiez déjà tout mais je ne peux pas me le permettre. S'il ne s'agissait que de moi, les choses seraient différentes mais ce dont il est question nous dépasse, vous et moi.

Il se détourna d'elle, repris son verre de whisky qui était posé sur la table basse face au canapé et le vida.

— Avez-vous faim ? _questionna-t-il soudainement avec le sourie._

La mine lasse de Liz s'éclaira un peu suite à cette question inattendue.

— Quand j'ai su que vous veniez, _continua-t-il_, j'ai demandé à Dembe de commander japonais.

Il l'observa et l'air contrit tenta une ultime demande pour la convaincre de rester.

— Je vous en prie Lizzie, mangez donc avec nous, nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard, je vous le promet. Si ma compagnie ne vous enchante guère, pensez à Dembe, le pauvre doit en souffrir soir après soir, après soir...

Un léger sourire prit forme sur ses lèvres.

— Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un chez moi et quelqu'un qui attendrait mon retour, _capitula-t-elle._

— Splendide, après tout, plus on est de fou plus on rit !

Ils rejoignirent Dembe dans la cuisine.

Face à la décontraction de ses hôtes et à leurs efforts Lizzie fini par se détendre et par apprécier cette étrange soirée. Red avait le don d'être entraînant, de captiver votre attention avec des récits rocambolesques et sa culture. Dembe n'était pas en reste à ce niveau d'ailleurs. Leur compagnie était plaisante. Faisant abstraction de ses problèmes Liz réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas connu un moment aussi agréable depuis longtemps.

— Vous devriez rester dormir ici. Il y a une chambre de libre à l'étage, _lui dit Red alors que la nuit était bien avancée à présent et que les discussions se tarissaient._

— Non, vraiment Red ça va. Je vais rentrer.

— Il est hors de question que vous regagniez l'un de vos modestes motels ce soir. Vous serez mieux ici et je serai plus rassuré de ne pas vous savoir sur les routes.

— Je crois que vous devriez l'écouter Elizabeth, _intervint Dembe_, vous aurez les idées plus claires pour reprendre la route demain matin après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

— Bien. Qui suis-je pour m'opposer au grand Raymond Reddington après tout...

— L'une des rares personnes dont l'opinion compte encore un peu, _répondit ce dernier avec une étonnante franchise._

Il se leva.

— Je vais accompagner Lizzie jusqu'à sa chambre, l'aider à s'y installer puis je regagnerai la mienne. Je te laisse te débrouiller ?

— Aucun problème Raymond, je vais fermer et m'assurer que tout est en ordre pour la nuit.

— Parfait. Dans ce cas, si vous voulez bien me suivre Madame, _fit Red en tendant son bras à Lizzie avec galanterie._

Liz s'en saisit mais se retourna avant de quitter la cuisine.

— Bonne nuit, Dembe.

— Bonne nuit.

**EK-RR-EK-RR+TBL+EK-RR-EK-RR**

Red et Liz étaient au premier à présent, ils avaient arrangé le lit pour que la jeune femme puisse y dormir et lui avait trouvé une tenue plus confortable pour pouvoir passer la nuit.

— Ça ira ?

— J'ai bien plus qu'il ne me faut.

— J'ai grandement appréciez que vous soyez des nôtres ce soir Lizzie.

— C'était agréable pour moi aussi.

— J'en suis heureux. Ce genre de moment est bien trop rare.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants. Red s'avança et avec douceur amena le visage de Liz près du sien, il l'embrassa alors délicatement sur le front.

— Bonne nuit Lizzie.

— Bonne nuit Red.


	2. Chapter 2

**Effet papillon**

**CHAP 2**

Un bruit sourd, provenant de la chambre dans laquelle Liz dormait, venait de retentir dans la nuit. Red et Dembe arrivèrent en même temps devant la porte de la jeune femme, tous deux l'arme au point. D'un signe de tête Red fit demanda à Dembe d'ouvrir la porte.

La chambre était plongée dans le noir. Ils ne distinguèrent rien d'anormal.

— Lizzie ?_ interrogea Reddington toujours sur ses gardes._

— Red ?

— Est-ce que tout va bien ?

— Oui, j'ai simplement renversée la lampe de chevet durant mon sommeil et je ne trouve pas...l'interrupteur, _acheva-t-elle alors que Red venait de l'activer._

Red et son acolyte découvrirent Liz debout d'un côté du lit, à l'opposé de la porte d'entrée. Visiblement désorientée elle avait tenté de se frayer, à tâtons, un chemin à travers la pièce. La jeune femme les observa elle aussi un court instant et prit conscience que les deux hommes s'étaient réveillés en sursaut et étaient venu à son secours.

— Oh, je vous ai réveillé tous les deux... J'en suis navrée.

Dembe lui sourit montrant qu'il ne lui en portait aucune rancune puis quitta la chambre.

— Je suis désolée pour la lampe, je ne suis pas habituée à ce qu'il y ait une table de nuit de ce côté et du coup...

— Ce n'est rien Lizzie.

— Tout de même... elle est en miette, _constata-t-elle en s'en approchant._

— En effet, _constata Red à son tour._ Était-ce un coup de poing ? Au moins maintenant, je sais qu'il ne vaut mieux pas vous déranger durant votre sommeil.

— Très drôle Red...

— Détendez-vous Lizzie, je n'aimais pas cette lampe de toute façon.

— Vous peut-être mais le propriétaire de la maison...

— Ne s'en rendra pas compte car je l'aurai remplacé avant son retour. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous avons de la casse. Ne vous en faites pas pour ça Lizzie, vraiment. Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

— Oui. C'est juste que je me suis réveillée en sursaut et que j'étais déstabilisée car je n'ai aucun point de repère dans cette chambre. A ma décharge, les motels sont, à peu de choses près, tous agencés de la même façon et il y a moins d'obstacles pour parvenir à l'interrupteur principal.

— Cette chambre est loin d'être spartiate je vous l'accorde et votre désorientation est tout à fait compréhensible. Mais, je vous trouve tout de même un peu pâle, asseyez-vous sur le lit je vous apporte un verre d'eau.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain attenante et en revint quelques instants plus tard avec ledit verre qu'il lui tendit.

— Merci. Ça va aller maintenant, je ne veux pas vous priver davantage de sommeil.

— Vous savez Lizzie, je le vois dans votre regard et à la façon que vous avez de vous tenir. Vous avez fait un cauchemar et celui-ci vous colle encore à la peau.

— Je... Ecoutez Red, c'est sans doute votre côté paternel qui s'exprime mais je suis une grande fille ça va aller.

— Contrôler son subconscient est quasiment impossible sauf si vous souhaitez ne plus avoir de contrôle du tout et vous bourrer de médicament... il faut faire avec.

— Je le sais bien.

— Vous voulez m'en parler ? Ne vous en faites pas pour mes heures de sommeil, je ne me rendormirai pas tout de suite de toute manière, il faut bien que l'adrénaline redescende.

— Vous savez, quand nous discutons tous les deux, j'ai parfois l'impression d'être Clarice Starling face à Hannibal Lecter...

— Voyons, Lizzie, même si j'aime les bonnes choses j'ai un régime alimentaire bien plus sain et puis, j'aime croire que j'ai plus de charme aussi.

— Très bien..._capitula-t-elle_. J'ai toujours eu des cauchemars mais ça, vous le savez sans doute déjà.

— Sam m'en a très vite parlé, en effet.

— Depuis l'hypnose c'est plus récurrent et bien plus prenant.

— De toute évidence, les événements que vous avez vécus ces derniers temps et toutes ces questions qui vous trottent dans la tête n'arrangent rien.

— C'est certain. Tout se mélange : souvenirs passés et doutes présents. Je n'ai aucune emprise. Vous en faites aussi n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, hélas je ne crois pas que vous raconter les miens puisse vous aidez.

— Qu'en est-il de votre famille ? Vous n'en parlez jamais. Les avez-vous vraiment abandonnés ? Que s'est-il passé ce soir de Noël 1990 ? Avez-vous été piégé ? J'ai cette impression étrange... ma famille, l'incendie, le fulcrum est-ce lié à tout cela ?

— Vous ne devriez pas poser ce genre de question, _lui répondit Red dans un soupir._

— Il était plus facile pour vous de tirer les ficelles dans l'ombre n'est-ce pas ? Depuis l'incendie, depuis ce jour où vous m'avez confiée à Sam vous n'avez pas cessé d'interférer dans ma vie. Cette illusion dans laquelle je vivais c'est vous qui l'aviez construite. Vous avez été forcé d'y prendre part et cela à tout fait voler en éclat.

— Vous avez des raisons d'être en colère et de m'en vouloir Lizzie, cela, jamais je ne le contesterai.

— J'aimerais pouvoir vous hurlez dessus, vous obligez à vous expliquer, vous demander de quitter ma vie si j'étais certaine que cela me soit favorable mais je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne me l'explique pas. C'est... intuitif. Je n'ai pas réussi avant et je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y résoudre. Je tiens à vous. Je veux avoir confiance en vous. Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison qui a causé tout cela mais j'imagine combien cela à du être dur pour vous. La patience dont vous avez dû faire preuve.

— Je voulais vous protéger, vous rendre heureuse. Je sais que j'ai dépassé les limites, que je n'avais pas le droit d'influencer ainsi votre vie mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Sans cela, sans vous, j'aurais cessé d'avancer depuis longtemps. Jusqu'au jour où tout est allé de travers. Où j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas vous maintenir à l'abri indéfiniment, qu'il y aurait toujours une menace. J'ai alors cru que tout ce que j'avais essayé de faire de bien pour vous en me tenant à l'écart n'allait finalement vous faire que du mal. Le moment était venu que j'intervienne directement, je me suis rendu au FBI et ce jour là je le maudit autant que je le vénère, car c'est à compter de ce jour que nous avons fait connaissance, que nous avons commencé à travailler ensemble. J'ai pu constater par moi même la femme magnifique et intelligente que vous êtes. Peu à peu vous avez pris conscience de mon existence. Je n'étais plus spectateur de votre vie, j'en faisais partie. Il y a eu des moments difficiles et il y en aura encore d'autres mais jamais je ne pourrai regretter d'être entré en contact avec vous.

Émue par cette soudaine confession Liz mis quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

— Dès le début, vous avez capté mon attention, semé le doute dans mon esprit. Puis vous m'avez laissez découvrir les choses par moi même, veillant sur moi, tentant de m'aiguiller, de me prévenir, parce que vous me connaissiez, vous saviez qu'il n'y avait qu'ainsi que je pourrais accepter la réalité. Tant que vous étiez dans l'ombre vous ne risquiez rien mais maintenant que vous avez acquis plus que vous n'auriez pu l'espérer vous avez peur de tout perdre. Mais, mettez-vous à ma place Red, comment dois-je réagir alors que vous êtes à la fois la cause de mes tourments et celui qui m'aide à les affronter ? Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de vous faire confiance et de me méfier de vous. Vous ne pouvez pas apprécier ma compagnie et tout faire pour cacher vos émotions. Vous ne pouvez pas désirez une seconde chance et avoir peur que je vous l'offre.

Reddington s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Liz l'en dissuada.

— Non, laissez-moi parler Red, c'est ce que vous vouliez après tout non ?

Elle s'apprêtait à lui dire ce pour quoi elle était venu ce soir. Elle voulait qu'il ait conscience de ce qu'elle pensait de leur situation.

— Vous vous rappelez ce restaurant à Montréal ?

Il hocha la tête.

— Ce jour là, vous avez suggéré que ma vie ne pouvait être qu'un mensonge puis vous m'avez demandé de faire votre profil, vous vouliez savoir à quel point je pouvais être dans le vrai... Ce profil je l'ai enrichi, je l'ai affiné. J'ai assemblé le puzzle pièce par pièce. C'est autant ce que vous vouliez que ce que vous redoutiez n'est-ce pas ? Qu'à mon tour j'en apprenne plus sur vous, que je finisse par voir au travers ce masque que vous portez.

C'est en le regardant droit dans les yeux qu'elle poursuivit.

— Vous êtes un homme intelligent, cultivé, sûr de vous. Vous pouvez être dangereux mais quand vous l'êtes c'est dans un but bien précis. Quelque chose s'est passé, il y a plus de vingt-ans, quelque chose qui vous as bouleversé, qui vous rend encore triste aujourd'hui, quelque chose que vous n'avez pas pu éviter et qui a eu des répercussions bien au delà de ce que vous imaginiez. Vous avez alors dû faire un choix, un choix difficile, changer de vie, abandonner ceux que vous aimiez, devenir quelqu'un d'autre, devenir intouchable. Cela a été très difficile à accepter, surtout au début, puis petit à petit vous vous êtes fixé des objectifs, vous êtes entrer dans le rôle, vous vous êtes fait une place de l'autre côté. Vous aviez une motivation. Vous vous raccrochiez à quelque chose, un espoir, quelqu'un...

Elle fit délibérément une pause. Elle savait qu'elle était très certainement cette personne.

— Vous assumez le fait d'emprunter des chemins détournés et dangereux pour parvenir à rétablir un certain équilibre, vous essayer toujours d'être juste mais parfois vous ne pouvez pas l'être et cela ne vous affecte pas car vous savez comment vont les choses. Vous faites des choses que vous n'auriez pas tolérées autrefois parce que c'est ce que vous devez faire. Mais tout ce temps et encore aujourd'hui vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de faire des choses bien quand vous en avez l'opportunité car vous n'avez pas perdu votre part d'humanité, vous n'avez pas oublié celui que vous étiez, un homme bon. Vous ne l'êtes plus à part entière mais vous êtes toujours capable de l'être.

Liz n'en avait pas conscience mais alors qu'elle parlait elle n'avait de cesse de caresser sa cicatrice, Red, lui, l'avait remarqué.

— Vous portez ce costume de criminel, vous ne cherchez pas à me cacher ce dont vous êtes capable, vous ne reculez devant rien pour me protéger. Mais vous essayez quand même de me cacher qui vous êtes réellement, pas pour me protéger moi mais pour vous protéger vous. Je crois que vous préféreriez que je vous déteste mais ce n'est pas le cas et dans un sens cela vous effraie. Vous tentez d'échapper à vos émotions parce que vous pensez ne pas mériter mon affection. Mais, vous ne pouvez pas lutter tout le temps et parfois la carapace se fissure... Je vois en vous plus que le criminel, l'homme influant, je vois dans vos yeux cette tristesse infinie, cette culpabilité qui vous ronge et cette distance que vous essayer de maintenir entre nous pour votre propre sécurité. Mais c'est difficile n'est-ce pas ? La limite est franchie depuis longtemps déjà et vous vous retrouvez pris à au piège avec moi. Très peu de choses semblent vous inquiéter, mais ma sécurité semble vous importer plus que votre propre vie. Ce qui est important à vos yeux c'est que je sache lire entre les lignes à votre sujet. Vous voulez que le moment où la vérité éclatera j'ai été en mesure de me faire une opinion de vous par moi même. Ce que je vois c'est que vous aviez la possibilité de disparaître complètement mais que vous ne l'avez pas fait, que vous êtes devenu celui que vous êtes, que vous avez décidé d'endosser ce costume de criminel. Je crois que vous avez un objectif clair depuis le départ et que d'une quelconque façon j'y suis liée.

Nouvelle pause.

— Alors Red, je vous le demande, suis-je proche de la réalité ?

Il était resté calme, n'avait pas sourcillé, laissant l'analyse glisser sur lui. Pourtant, intérieurement, c'était comme si Liz venait de souffler sur un château de cartes, il était impressionné par la perception et la franchise de la jeune femme. Elle venait de lui prouver qu'elle avait vu au delà de chaque mur qu'il avait soigneusement érigé.

Il prit son temps avant de répondre, fixant la jeune femme dans les yeux. Liz perçu une lueur admirative dans son regard.

— Wahou Lizzie, je suis vraiment fasciné ! _s'exclama-t-il soudainement._

Il continua en employant un ton calme et posé comme à son habitude, comme si rien ne l'avait ébranlé.

— Notre attachement mutuel rend les choses plus difficiles pour moi, je vous l'accorde. Et j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse que rendre les choses plus incertaines encore pour vous. Quant au reste, c'est un vaste et épineux sujet. Savez-vous ce qu'est l'effet papillon, on l'appelle aussi la théorie du chaos ?

Elle hocha la tête.

— Il me semble que c'est la théorie selon laquelle un seul battement d'ailes de papillon pourrait engendrer une tornade à l'autre bout du monde.

— En effet et voyez-vous Lizzie, je pense que ça résume assez bien mon parcours. A mes yeux, il n'y a toujours eu qu'une seule cause qui vaille la peine et c'est toujours le cas, quelques soient les conséquences j'irai jusqu'au bout mais surtout, quoiqu'il m'en coûte je vous protégerai.

— Que vous continuiez à me protéger cela vous regarde mais vous n'avez certainement pas le droit, après tout ce que vous avez fait de vous protéger de moi. Si je vous perds... alors tout cela n'aura servit à rien. Je n'ai plus que vous. Vous et l'unité spéciale. Et, si je vous disais que cette relation que nous avons m'importe plus que de connaître la vérité ?

— Vous ne pouvez pas dire cela. Il y aura toujours des questions, des doutes, rien de solide ne pourra être construit entre nous tant que vous ne saurez pas de quoi il retourne. Et puis, vous l'avez dit vous même j'ai choisi de ne pas disparaître, j'ai choisi d'agir, je suis Raymond Reddington et j'ai quelque chose à accomplir.

— Alors je prends le risque à vous suivre en toute connaissance de cause. Après tout, nous travaillons ensemble. Il est hors de question que je renie la relation que nous avons en ce moment sous prétexte que je me pose des questions sur le passé et l'avenir. Ce que je vous demande c'est d'assumer la place que vous avez maintenant dans ma vie. Pour le reste, j'y ferai face le moment venu.

— Bien, maintenant que vous avez dit tout ce que vous aviez sur le cœur et dans la tête, je crois que vous feriez mieux de vous recouchez.

— Mais vous...

— N'ayez crainte Lizzie, je ne risque pas d'oublier cette conversation et j'ai pris bonne note de vos exigences. Je ne peux vous garantir de les satisfaire toutes mais je ferai de mon mieux. A présent reposez-vous, vous en avez besoin.


End file.
